Jackson
Jackson made his first appearance in Crescent City. He is a major recurring character. Jackson comes from a royal family of werewolves who are close friends with another royal werewolf family, the Labonair Family. Jackson was supposed to be married to Hayley Marshall when they both became of age, their parents had planned it all out. The two families was supposed to reunite so they could take on the vampires and reclaim New Orleans from themselves, but instead many of them were killed and others were cursed to stay in their wolf-forms everyday except for the night of the full moon. History Jackson is a member of one of two royal families within the Crescent Wolf Clan. Out of a desire to bridge the gap that had formed between the pack, his parents, and the heads of the other royal family; the Labonairs, decided to put their children in an arranged marriage. Thus Jackson was betrothed to Hayley, then known as Andrea. However, then the vampires struck. Killing many, and having a witch put a curse on them, Jackson was trapped inside his wolf form for an unknown amount of time, only being able to turn back into a human on the fullmoon. Jackson has a brother named Oliver. The Originals Series Season One In Tangled Up In Blue, Jackson in his werewolf form is watching Hayley Marshall outside ear by the pool on the Mikaelson Mansion. They looked at each other and the witch, Sabine told that the wolf is drawn to her because of the child. In Sinners and Saints, when Hayley runs from the witches who is tryng to kill her child, Jackson in wolf form saves Hayley from the witches that Agnes sent to kill her. Jackson later departs from her and howls at Klaus and his sister to let them know that Hayley is nearby. In Crescent City, Jackson, having received a message from Eve, goes to the Old Plantation House, where Hayley has arranged a party for her pack. Once there, he tells her a bit about her history, and that he and her were supposed to be married. He then states that he believes that Hayley will be responsible for breaking their curse, as a witch told him that she would on Hayley's behalf. However, Hayley reveals that she made no deal, just as Bastianna, Celeste, and Genevieve, combine their powers to trap both of them within the house, which they then set ablaze. Hayley and Jackson are both saved by Elijah. Just before the moon's power fades, and Jackson is forced to become a wolf again, Hayley swears to him that she will find a way to set them free. In Le Grand Guignol, Jackson appeared in his wolf from along with another black furred werewolf, they were there to protect Hayley and Eve if their hostage Celeste Marie Helene Dubois tried on anything. Hayley and Eve told Celeste if she tried to attack either of them the other one whould make it hurt and they wanted her to undo the Werewolf curse she cast upon them in 90's as Brinn Deveraux. Celeste mixed up some urbs and tld Hayley to make the cursed Werwolf drink it and they be free from staying a Wolf almost a month. Elijah then appears and tells them to not trust her and says it would take an army to hold her to the next Full Moon, Hayley then tells him she has an army of werewolves. Jackson and the other werewolves begin to howl. Hayley then tells him to help her or get out of her way, Elijah then takes both Celeste and the cure with him. Elijah then reappears to Hayley with Jackson with her, he gives her the cure and a kiss on her forehead. Jackson then begins to look jealous and then walks with Hayley away from Elijah and Celeste. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Hayley and Jackson brewed the cure for their cursed clan into a brew that they all drank on the next full moon, happy to discover that it had successfully freed them. Later, to try and show peace toward the werewolves for Hayley, Elijah threw a party that Jackson and the werewolves were invited to. During the party, he kept close to Hayley until he had a conversation with Klaus. Klaus proposed that he could help the werewolves but Jackson remained unconvinced, chastising Klaus, asking him if had finally decided to acknowledge the werewolf side of his family. Though initially believing Klaus intended to turn him into a hybrid, Jackson soon learned that Klaus had a ring, much like the Daylight Rings for vampires, crafted that could make it so the werewolves wearing them would never have to turn on the full moon. The offer enticed Jackson, especially when he learned from Klaus that his plan would also allow the werewolves to access their full power anytime they wanted, instead of having to turn, making their bites lethal to vampires at all times. Jackson shared a dance with Hayley, telling that she should be enjoying the party and compliments her on how beautiful she looks. Jackson later intervened when Oliver had gotten into a fight with the vampires at the party, coming to his aid by holding a stake to the vampire, Diego. After Hayley had calmed the situation, Jackson told Oliver of his deal with Klaus. In The Big Uneasy, Elijah comes to the Bayou to invite the werewolves to the feast of the witches. Hayley doesn't want to go, but Jackson and Oliver think otherwise. This makes Elijah suspicious and he tells Hayley not to trust Jackson and Oliver. Later on, Jackson is talking to Oliver about their alliance with Klaus when Hayley walks in on them. They immediately stop talking and Hayley asks them if this is still high school. Oliver tells her to mind her own business, but Jackson thinks it's time to tell her the truth about their alliance with Klaus. After the feast, Hayley returns to the Bayou and talks to Jackson. She tells him that at first she was against their alliance with Klaus and she wanted to stick to Elijah's treaty. However after seeing how the vampires killed innocent people at the feast she changed her mind. She says she understands now how the weak will always be at the mercy of whoever is calling the shots. Jackson agrees with her and tells her it's survival of the fittest. They should all protect each other. Hayley warns him not to trust Klaus, but to use his help now that he is still willing to give it. In An Unblinking Death, Elijah tries to convince Jackson and Oliver to stop their alliance with Klaus. Jackson tells Elijah they know about Klaus' reputation, but they don't care as long as they get the moonlight rings. Their conversation is interrupted by the noise of a motorcycle. Jackson and the others go take a look who it is. The man on be motorcycle asks who's in charge. Jackson wants to know who's asking. The man appears to be a suicide bomber and the gas tank of his motorcycle was filled with wolfsbane, causing a lot of victims. Jackson helps the wounded werewolves along with Oliver, Hayley and Elijah. More explosions happen and this time a lot more people are hurt and some are even dead. Jackson tries to help a woman, but she's already dead. Eve's hurt and he, Elijah, and Oliver carry her inside the house. Oliver says that they should take revenge on the vampires that did this. Jackson tells him they don't even know who did it. This angers Oliver and he leaves. Later, Jackson helps with the wounded werewolves. He asks Elijah if this is the peace that he promised. Jackson tells him that Klaus offers them freedom, not just from the pain of turning every full moon, but also from the contempt they have been facing their whole lives. Elijah asks him what is to become of Hayley. Jackson responds that he wants to make the bayou a safe place for her and the baby. Near the end of the episode, Jackson is sitting besides Eve's body when Hayley walks in. He's clearly upset by Eve's death and is drinking. Elijah tells Hayley that Jackson will need her help. In The Battle of New Orleans, he is captured along with Oliver and interrogated by Marcel. He is then later rescued by Elijah and Klaus before the warehouse explodes. Jackson originally appeared in From a Cradle to a Grave but his scenes were deleted. Season Two TBA Personality Jackson has a headstrong personality and will say what's on his mind. He also cares for the well-being of the werewolves and will protect them no matter what. He also has pride as the Alpha of his pack, despite this he never jumps to conclusions before he gets his facts straight. Physical Appearance Jackson is a male werewolf with light olive skin, brown eyes, and curly dark brown hair. Relationships Hayley Marshall Hayley is Jackson's betrothed. Jackson has watched Hayley as a wolf for years, so he’s had a lot of time to get to know her. He officially got to talk to her in his human form when the full moon came up. He introduced himself to her and revealed himself as the wolf who's been protecting her. He tells her of their engagement and she is surprised by it. Later, she promises to break the curse placed upon him and their family. When the curse was broken and he finally got to talk to her in person. They spend more time together as she decides to live in the bayou. He becomes more attracted to her seeing how strong she is as a leader. He works with her to protect their family and friends. Jackson continues to hope to have a chance with her but most of all, he wants Hayley to be safe and happy. Name Jackson is derived from the English surname meaning "son of Jack". Appearances The Originals Season One *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (wolf form) *''Sinners and Saints'' (wolf form) *''Crescent City'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' (wolf form) *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (deleted scenes) The Originals Season Two * TBA Trivia *He is one of Hayley's werewolf acquaintances. He has the underlying ruggedness of a werewolf raised in the Bayou, but he's magnetic, intelligent and strong-willed - the natural trusted leader of his pack. *In Crescent City, it's revealed to he and Hayley were betrothed in hopes of uniting the werewolves. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, he makes an alliance with Klaus which should've led to Klaus giving him moonlight rings for his pack. *In The Big Uneasy, Oliver says that the Crescent Wolf Clan and Klaus' pack have been going at each other since the beginning of time. *In The Battle of New Orleans, Jackson tells Oliver he loves him like a brother. *Jackson's bloodline dates back to the beginning of werewolf history. *Before the curse was lifted from the Crescent wolves, Jackson protected Hayley as if he instinctively knew she was a part of his pack. *Jackson seemed to show full control while in his wolf form. Gallery Crescent46.jpg Crescent55.jpg Crescent74.jpg Crescent79.jpg Crescent81.jpg Crescent82.jpg Crescent87.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-13.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-12.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-4.jpg Moon 13.jpg TOMOBS3.jpg TOMOBS2.jpg TOMOBS1.jpg TOMOBS.jpg Mobs16jackson.jpg Jackson Werewolf Form.png|Jackson's wolf form ObBK.jpg The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(1).png The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(3).png UD2.jpg UD (4).jpg UD (3).jpg UD (2).jpg 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 001.PNG werewolveshair.jpg Zdfgzdxv.jpg jackson-in-119.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0856.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0855.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0854.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0853.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0852.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0881.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0880.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0877.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0876.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0875.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0887.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1889.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1888.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1887.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1886.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1885.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1884.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1883.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1879.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1878.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1877.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1876.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1875.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1874.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1873.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1871.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1872.jpg References See also